Don't die yet
by 13eyonddeath
Summary: Edvy! Envy gets hurt and is lying abandoned in an alleyway dying. Ed comes and decides to save his homunculus  yes HIS homunculus  and they both realize their feelings for eachothers. Fluff and Angst cause I wanted to write angst. How will it end?


**Hey you guys its 13eyonddeath again! This is the third story I've written ehehe not that much. I meant for this to be a oneshot but my beta, Peppaminty wanted it to be more so yeah. It's Edvy cause I just love that coupleing. uke!Envy cause there just has to be a little more of that in the world! Angsty and fluffiness around! R&R please!  
**

**Disclaimer: Sorry me no own anything**

**

* * *

**

Envy lay on the cold concrete floor, gasping for air. His entire body was in completely torture. His blood leaked out of his body and onto the dirty concrete ground of the alleyway he was in. He had no energy to regenerate, he had lost all of his red stones long ago, and he slowly waited for death to take him. There was obviously nothing else he could do.

_Damn you, Dante. . . Damn you all._

The gaping wound in his stomach was bleeding profusely, and Envy already lost a lot of blood. On top of that, it was raining, and in the unlikely case that Envy did survive, he would probably catch a cold.

_This is such a pathetic way to die._

Envy hoped death would take him soon. He didn't feel like suffering anymore. His eyelids closed heavily, and he breathed in once more. It caused him great pain to do so.

"Hey, nii-san, what's that over there? It looks like someone's body!"

_Wait, I know that voice. Isn't that ochibi-chan's brother?_

"Hurry up, Al. We'll get all wet."

_Heartless bastard._

"But nii-san, what if it's someone in trouble?"

The only sound for a while was of the falling rain.

"Fine, but this better not take a lot of time."

_Yakata (1). . . Come to my rescue ochibi-chan. . . ._

And with that, Envy slowly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

I was walking out of the military office with Alphonse, having just received another stupid lecture from the Colonel Bastard.

"Augh, why does it have to rain now, of all times?" I questioned, exasperated. I walked along the streets of Central with Alphonse in close proximity. I hoped to get to our apartment as soon as possible. I was already soaking wet.

"Hey, nii-san, what's that over there? It looks like someone's body!" I heard Al say.

"Come on, Al, we're getting all wet."

I didn't want to be out in the rain any longer than necessary, it was making me cold and wet, and on top of that, I was hungry.

"But nii-san, what if it's someone in trouble?"

I paused for a second. I was the alchemist of the people.

"Fine," I sighed, "But this better not take a lot of time."

Al walked into the alleyway where he saw the body and gasped. I gave a confused look and walked towards him, almost gasping as well when I saw who it was.

"E-envy. . ."

The homunculus was laying facedown in the alleyway, a gaping wound through his abdomen and his blood all over the pavement, mixing with the rain.

"Nii-san, we have to help him!" Al exclaimed, kneeling next to Envy's nearly lifeless body.

"Why? He tried to kill us."

"But nii-san, we can't just leave him here to die!" Al pleaded, using the same expression he used when trying to convince me to let him keep whatever cat he'd found.

I sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

Darkness.

Pain.

Those were the only things I could feel.

Was I already dead?

I thought the fullmetal pipsqueak and his brother had saved me. I guess they were too late.

It feels like I'm floating. Is this what death feels like? It hurts. It really hurts. I didn't know it still hurt when you were dead. Whether my eyes are open or closed what I see is the same. My body feels cold, but it feels like its burning up at the same time.

Is this hell?

Do homunculi go to heaven or hell?

No, we don't. We don't have souls.

I must be going crazy.

How long have I been here?

Minutes? Seconds? Hours? Days?

I can't tell the time.

Is this the gate? I can't tell.

Wait, the gate didn't look like this. Then where the hell is this?

Then I saw a white light, and I was reminded of all the cheesy tales of the afterlife, and their cliché.

"_Envy, come on. Come into the Gate with me, and then it'll be all over. . ."_

I knew that voice. It was Father's voice. I scowled. I wouldn't follow him. I wouldn't go into the Gate. Hell no. I heard another voice; it seemed like it was behind me.

"_Envy, no! Damnit, don't die, Envy!"_

Edward Elric? I felt a shock go through my body. It hurt my chest and made my abdomen scream in pain. I felt a hand grab mine, pulling me deeper into the darkness.

Deeper, deeper, and deeper the hand pulled me.

I opened my eyes, light flooding my retinas as I jolted up into a sitting position. That was a really bad idea. It felt like all the blood in my body rushed to my stomach and flowed out of my wound.

"Ack!"

I fell back onto my pillow. Wait, hold up, pillow? I slowly opened my amethyst eyes again only to be met with golden ones.

"Ochibi-chan?" I croaked.

I felt like death, probably because I was an inch away from it. I wonder what happened. I felt bandages around the hole in my stomach and I heard an annoying high-pitched beeping sound.

_Beep. . . beep. . . beep. . . beep. . ._

Annoying heart monitor. Where was I anyway? I looked around and slowly sat up.

"Not a good idea, Envy," Ed warned.

"Like you actually care, ochibi-chan," I scowled.

It really was a bad idea, though. It felt like my wound reopened.

"Augh!" I scowled again, one pale hand coming to wrap around my now stinging abdomen.

"Envy, are you okay?" Ed asked real concern evident in his voice.

* * *

I told Envy it was a bad idea to sit up. I was right. He looked like he was really in pain, one hand wrapped around his bandaged waist, the other furled tightly in the sheets.

"Envy, are you okay?" I asked.

Why would I care, though? Why did I even ask? I don't care about the sin. He could die, for all I care. But then. . . Why did I save him?

"Oi, ochibi-chan, where am I?" Envy asked quietly.

I looked at Envy. His pale skin looked paler after being drained of its blood and his long and beautifully spiky green hair was a mess. His halter top was off, since the doctors had to get rid of it to bandage him, and it showed off his toned chest.

Wait, stop. He's not beautiful, nor pretty. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You're at the military hospital. I told them not to arrest you, so you're gonna have to go as soon as you've recovered."

"Aw, ochibi-chan, it's like you don't want me to be here. . ." Envy smiled evilly.

How he was able to pull that off with a gaping hole through his stomach and a 102 degree fever I'll never know.

"How are feeling, Envy? In fact, how are you even sitting up? You have a fever of 102 degrees."

Why did I ask him that? Why did I seem like I was worried? I must be going crazy.

I had a temperature of 102 degrees? Why didn't I feel anything?

"Worried about me, ochibi-chan?" I smirked.

I suddenly felt extremely dizzy, and started falling backwards. My head hit the pillow pretty hard, and that only added to the dizziness. It hurt too. I felt as if I couldn't think straight. I wanted desperately to empty my stomach of it's contents, but I didn't have enough energy to sit up. I felt blood all over my torso.

"Doctor!" I heard Ed yell as I drifted back into unconsciousness. It still hurt.

* * *

It hurt.

It hurt so much. A rush of air spread over my torso, and the wound on it. They must've taken off the bandages. A needle went through the side of my wound and back out. They were stitching me up. How come I could feel it?

I felt something warm wrap around my hand.

"_Hang on, Envy."_

Ed?

Does he care about me? Do I care about him?

I could see his face in my mind. His beautifully toned skin, his amazing golden hair, his golden eyes, so full of whatever emotion he was experiencing. What's wrong with me? Must be the fever. Yeah that's it. The fever must be messing with my mind. I want to feel his hand again. Why can't I feel it? It felt so warm and soft, and it fit so well with mine.

I want to feel his hand again, but I couldn't feel anything. I want to see his face again. What if I never do? No, dammit! I'm gonna live and I'm gonna see Edward again.

I fought against the light that threatened to engulf me.

"_Envy! Please don't die Envy."_

I won't die, I won't. I drifted towards the source of that voice. I saw a familiar hand reach out towards me and I grabbed it. It felt so smooth against mine, it felt like it fit perfectly in mine.

"Edward!" I screamed as my eyes shot open.

It was dark in the room now. I was lying on the bed and the constant beep of the heart monitor was the only thing that could be heard. Where was my ochibi-chan?

I realized that my hand was still engulfed in the comforting warmth of another hand. I turned to my side and saw Edward sitting in a chair next to me, his head resting on my bed and his eyes closed.

"Ochibi-chan. . ." I murmured

He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Wha. . . What's wrong, Envy, are you okay?"

"Where's your brother, Fullmetal?" I asked just to change the subject.

"Uh, he's back at our apartment. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. . . Go back to sleep, ochibi-chan."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong, Envy?" Ed questions, real concern evident in his voice.

I thought for a moment. Was something wrong? When I was unconscious, why did I want to see Ed's face again? Why did I fight so hard just to feel his hand again? I'm so confused. I don't know what the hell's going on with me. I don't think I have a fever anymore, either, so it can't be that.

"Envy, are you okay? Are you in pain?" Ed asked, really concerned.

Why wouldn't I be okay? Then I felt it. Something wet tumbled over my eyelashes and slid down my cheek. Why was I crying?

"What. . . the hell?"

"Envy. . . Are you okay?"

Was I okay? No. I finally realized why I was crying. I finally realized why I wanted to see Ed so badly. I finally realized why I wanted to hold his hand so much.

I loved him.

I loved the fullmetal pipsqueak. What the hell? How could I love someone like him?

"Get out…"

"Envy?"

"I said get out!"

Ed reluctantly got up and walked out of the room, and left me in my hospital room crying all by myself. I didn't want to love him. I really didn't. I didn't want to love anyone. I'm a homunculus, I don't deserve to love. I don't ever want to love. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. It hurt to cry. This emotional pain hurt more than the wound in my abdomen. I don't ever want to feel this.

* * *

I sat in the hallway outside of Envy's room. I could hear Envy crying from inside. What was wrong with him? I finally figured out my feelings for Envy though. I finally knew why I worried so much about him. I knew why I screamed for him not to die when he went into cardiac arrest and when he passed out from his fever and wound.

I loved the sin.

I heard him sob and I knew he was in pain. I really wanted to help him. I love him, right? Then I should be able to help him. I'll confess my undying love for him (it just happened, how can it be undying? o.0) and I'll comfort him. Yes, that's what I'll do!

I got up, now full of energy and determination. I opened the door to Envy's room, but paused when I saw Envy.

He was sitting up with his head on his knees and his arms on top of his knees, so I couldn't see his face. His body shook slightly, and I could hear the soft sobs emitting from him.

"E-envy. . ."

Envy's head shot up, and I could see the streams of tears falling down his face.

"I thought I told you to get out. . ." he growled.

"E-envy. . . I have something to tell you."

"And what makes you think I'll listen, ochibi-chan?"

"Envy, I love you."

...

…

…

…(2)

Envy was frozen. Suddenly his eyes shut closed and he fell sideways onto the bed.

"Envy!"

I rushed to his side and sat on the side of his bed, holding him.

"Envy, please be okay. . ."

He looked like he was sleeping. He looked so innocent. His breathing was slow and steady, and I felt his forehead. He wasn't burning up, so he must've not had a fever anymore.

"Ed. . ."

"Envy?"

His eyes were still closed, so he must've been talking in his sleep.

"Ed. . ." he said, a little more panicky this time.

"Shh, I'm here, Envy." I held him a little closer, now. He felt so cold. I wonder what he was dreaming about.

"Ed, don't leave me. . ."

Hm, that was odd. "I won't leave you, Envy. . ."

Envy then opened his eyes and looked straight at me. He just stared. There was no movement for a number of minutes and the only sound that filled the room was the high pitched beep of the heart monitor.

…

…

…

"Ed, why are you holding me?" Envy asked curiously.

* * *

The Fullmetal Pipsqueak loved me? Could that even be possible? Apparently it could be, if he was holding me now, just staring into my eyes, like I was staring into his. Why did I black out? Was it because I rejected love that much?

Was it because I wasn't used to such a feeling?

"Ed, why are you holding me?" I foolishly asked.

"Because I love you." he replied simply.

Those four words made me want to melt. That really sounds un-Envy of me, but that was the truth. I was abandoned, left to die, and Ed was the only one to care (and Alphonse, but Al cares about everyone).

"Do you really love me?" I asked. Why did I have to ask? My heart accepted him, but my mind had other ideas.

"Of course I do. I don't have any reason to lie." he responded, and that was all my mind needed to trust him.

"Ed. . ."

"Hm?"

"I love you, too. Please don't leave me." I said softly, still lying in his arms.

"I'll never leave you, Envy" he responded, and smiled.

"Promise you won't?" I asked. I sounded so much like a child.

"Promise. . . Don't cry, Envy" he said and softly kissed my forehead.

I didn't notice I was crying. I'd never felt so weak before. I never wanted to feel weak, but in front of Ed, it felt okay.

I lifted my arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

He hugged me back, and we stayed that way for a while, but I didn't mind. I was completely content in the position I was now.

…

…

…

..

The door then creaked open. I scowled. I was going to kill whoever ruined this moment. I saw the doctor walk into the room with a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's something important I believe I should inform you about, Mr. Envy" the doctor said seriously.

Ed positioned us so we were both facing the doctor and I was more or less sitting on Ed's lap. I don't know how that worked, since Ed was smaller then me, but somehow it did. At this moment I was ready for whatever the doctor would tell me. Nothing could ruin this time with me and Ed.

* * *

"Mr. Envy, you've gotten an infection in your wound that can't be stopped. You have two months left to live."

* * *

(1) Yakata - Thank goodness didn't seem badass enough for Envy, so this was substituted.

(2) The dots are used to represent the passing of time.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I know its a little rushed ehehe,... R&R please!


End file.
